


"Send nudes plz"

by blueblaze0727



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Akaashi Keiji is an Idiot, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anyways, Everyone Is Gay, Everything is a mess, Happy Ending, High School, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bokuto Koutarou, Or Is It?, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen Romance, but also not?, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblaze0727/pseuds/blueblaze0727
Summary: “Send nudes plz”Of all the things Akaashi Keiji was expecting to hear from his soulmate, this was definitely not one of them.a.k.aSomehow, out of all the words Akaashi could have woken up to on his 16th birthday, it had to be these.(Anything you write on your wrist gets sent to your soulmate's) ((Akaashi just ended up with an extremely weird one first))
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Konoha Akinori/Washio Tatsuki if you squint
Comments: 5
Kudos: 190





	1. Akaashi's Mess of a Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of actually continuing my work in progress chapter fic, I have decided to write this cracky two shot because I love Bokuaka soulmate AU's and this idea sounded really stupid, so I obviously wrote it.  
> Akaashi Keiji is the biggest anxious gay I've ever seen, no one can tell me otherwise.

When everyone learns about writing to their soulmate on their wrist once they turn 16, the first though to pop in people's heads is: _I wonder what they’ll say to me. I hope my first message is something romantic._

Akaashi Keiji was apparently not that lucky.

Because the words that appeared on his left wrist the morning of his 16th birthday were “Send nudes plz”.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

_You know…_

_This sounds like something Boku-_

No.

Not even going to consider it.

Besides, Akaashi thinks, he’s seen Bokuto writing things onto his wrist. His soulmate must have already turned 16 and he's writing to them.

_Maybe he was just waiting for his soulmate. Writing hoping they'll write back._

How the hell did he end up with such an annoying voice in his head. It must be punishment for everything he’s ever done wrong in a previous life.

Oh.

Seems like it’s time to head off.

_You should probably get to the bus now._

_If you keep thinking about Bokuto, you’re going to be even later._

Apparently thinking about Bokuto possibly having the words “Send nudes plz” written on his own wrist took up the hour time span Akaashi gave himself to get ready for school.

_Don’t forget your lunch. Or that you and Bokuto might be soulmates. Or that you had math homework due._

Akaashi knew he must have upset some kind of supernatural being in his previous life.

\---------------------------

Holy shit.

Akaashi Keiji knew that he wasn’t supposed to be like this on his 16th birthday. The advice given to 15-almost-16 year-olds was always “Don’t check your best friend’s wrists.” Because that was everyone’s first reaction. And in 98% of these times, both people were just left disappointed and their friendship strained.

But that little fucking voice in his head.

He knew that he’d most likely be disappointed to find that Bokuto did not in fact have the words “Send nudes plz” scribbled onto his wrist.

Checking that couldn’t hurt though.

Subtly of course. Asking his best friend to see his wrist was a recipe for having a sad Bokuto at practice later, and it was almost time for nationals.

No, it was better for Akaashi to just check, confirm it wasn’t there to shut up the little voice, and move on with his life. Maybe find whatever idiot let the words “Send nudes plz” reside on his wrist the morning of December 5th.

Of course, nothing like this was supposed to happen.

Because instead of seeing some sort of random doodle on Bokuto’s left wrist like last time he saw him (it was a frog by the way), Akaashi saw _them._

_The fucking words that would haunt him forever._

“Send nudes plz.”

Written in the same annoying font that Akaashi now recognized as Kuroo Tetsurou’s chicken scratch.

That fucking bitch. Akaashi knew there was a reason Kenma was his favorite of the two.

_I told you so._

While the voice-that-needs-to-shut-up spoke, Akaashi was having an internal panic attack.

How the FUCK is Bokuto Koutarou his soulmate. Out of all people, that’s the person Akaashi thought must have some sort of amazing soulmate. There’s no way that Bokuto had to be stuck with Akaashi his whole life. He should have some sort of angel for a soulmate, that’s who he deserves.

Not him.

Not plain old Akaashi, with his simple black hair and the complete practicality in everything he does. Bokuto should have ended up with someone just as eccentric as him, with an interior and exterior just as sunny as Bokuto’s.

Apparently, fate wasn’t that kind though.

Because here he was, blankly staring at the way Bokuto’s hands moved when he talked for emphasis, watching his sleeve pull up his arm every time he stretched just that little bit further.

Seeing those words get exposed over and over again.

To everyone else, they just looked like another one of Kuroo’s attempts to finally get Bokuto some dick from his soulmate. Just 3 little words scrawled onto his left wrist, yet again left un-answered.

But Akaashi knew this time someone read them on their own wrist.

He knew that this time, someone was out there wishing that he could have avoided this for at least another day.

Apparently, giving him that narrator in his head wasn’t enough for whatever god there is out there.

Oh no.

Because at that moment, Bokuto Koutarou spotted him.

And then Akaashi saw an expression that made him want to run and hide in his room and never come out again.

When Bokuto went all smiles to see his best friend on his birthday, Akaashi Keiji felt completely and totally nauseous.

How the fuck could this beam of sunshine possibly belong with him?

He deserved so much more.

So instead of running right into his arms (something the little voice yelled at him to do immediately), Akaashi turned around and sprinted.

Right to the bathroom.

Where he hid for the rest of lunch.

Praying that somehow practice would get canceled.

\--------------------

If today was anything to measure by, Akaashi Keiji was the least lucky person in the universe.

_Other than the fact that Bokuto fucking Koutarou is your soulmate._

Yes, other than that.

Wait.

No.

Akaashi really wanted to apologize though. Bokuto deserved an explanation at least for why Akaashi just left him there.

Looking back, he probably shouldn’t have done that. But it was either run away or throw up on Bokuto, and the second option probably wasn’t a very great start to their soulmate relationship.

Damn it, he really needs to stop doing that. Referring to Bokuto as his soulmate before they’ve even talked about it. How does he know Bokuto won’t reject him?

_You know how excited he’s been to find his soulmate. You’re just scared._

Scared? Akaashi was pretty sure he’s surpassed that. He’s fucking terrified.

Having to tell his best friend that he’s pretty sure their soulmates and he’s pretty sure he’s in love with him.

Yeah totally not scary at all.

Before he was late to practice staring at the door, too nervous to go in, it seems like fate had a funny way of making things move just a bit faster.

Because here was Bokuto Koutarou.

Tapping his shoulder.

Looking concerned because he hadn't moved in the last 15 minutes.

He really is too good for Akaashi.

\--------------------------

Instead of confronting him before practice though, Akaashi decided it would be better to wait until after. So that he and Bokuto could focus on nationals prep.

Not because he was nervous or anything.

Definitely not.

Really.

But as the one hour practice finished up, Akaashi noticed that Bokuto was already getting changed in the locker room.

He hadn’t even asked for one extra set.

_Ouch._

Akaashi couldn’t even remember the last time he’d left a practice on time. He had some major apologizing to do.

_You got this Keiji. All you have to do is tell your best friend that he’s actually your soulmate. It probably wouldn’t hurt to mention that you’ve had romantic feelings for months now either._

Of all the times for that voice to make sense, it had to be now. But, better now than later was Akaashi’s thoughts towards this whole situation. Might as well get his heart broke quickly and painfully instead of slowly and painfully.

Here goes nothing.

“Um…Bokuto-san? Can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Oh. Hey Akaashi. What is it.”

The way Bokuto was looking at him killed every bit of confidence Akaashi had managed to build up. With one sad stare from Bokuto, Akaashi was ready to give up and just go home. There’s no way that Akaashi could manage to stop himself from trying to smother Bokuto with love.

_Wow. Someone’s whipped._

Ignoring that, Akaashi decided to press on. He at least needed to apologize for earlier.

“I’m, I’m reallysorryaboutthismorningIjustsawmysoulmatemarkonyouandpanickedandhadtorunawayorIwouldhavethrownupandIreallyhopeyoudon’thateme-“

“Woahhhh ‘Kaashi. I can’t keep up with that. Can you say it again?” Bokuto laughed while shaking his head.

“Ah. Right. I was just saying, I’m really sorry about this morning Bokuto-san. I just panicked for a second there when _(I saw your wrist)_ I noticed a giant beetle next to you. I hope you’ll forgive me for running and not saying anything.”

“Oh Akaashi you idiot. I would have gotten rid of the bug silly, you should have just told me.”

“Ha. Yeah, sorry again Bokuto-san. We’re okay though, right?”

“Of course ‘Kaashi. You’re my best friend after all.”

_I couldn’t do it._

_I think I have some sort of Bokuto-Koutarou-related weakness._

_“You’re my best friend after all”_

_…_

_Looks like I’m trying again tomorrow._


	2. Akaashi's Late Birthday Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After 3 months of pretending I didn't have the second chapter half finished, I finally got the motivation to give it an ending, so I hope you enjoy!

Wow.

Akaashi couldn’t deal with himself sometimes. Somehow, he screwed up telling his best friend that they’re soulmates. Even though said best friend is both gay and excited to find his soulmate. Yet he couldn’t even get out the words.

Anxiety really is a bitch.

But alas, maybe this conversation would go better tomorrow.

Because currently he had just lied to Bokuto about nearly having a panic attack due to a _beetle,_ they were both covered in sweat from practice, and also had to take the same train home.

Imagine how awkward it would have been if he’d been able to say something yesterday.

“Hey Akaashi, are you feeling okay? You just shivered.”

Why did he have to be both so perceptive and just genuinely nice? If Bokuto was an asshole, ignoring his feelings would have been so much easier.

“I’m alright Bokuto-san. Are you ready to head to the station?” While saying this, Akaashi sent out a silent prayer to whoever was out there to let this be uneventful.

“Yeah ‘Kaashi. Let me go grab my phone real quick though, I think Konoha hid it again. Be right back!” Akaashi couldn’t believe that a human could actually look like that while smiling. It was like a ray of sunshine and rainbows just blasted him in the face.

Disgustingly cute really.

”So…did you tell him yet.”

.

..

...

_WHAT._

“Excuse me Konoha-senpai, but I must politely ask how the fuck do you know anything about this whole situation.”

“Well first of all Akaashi, you have been making puppy love eyes at Bokuto for the last 6 months, and also you both changed in the locker room. In front of all of us. No one missed your little matching ‘Send nudes plz’ marks, very cute by the way.”

If looks could kill, Konoha would be somewhere in hell by now.

“Anyways, as any good senpai would, I figured I would give you kids some sort of push in the right direction. Bokuto likes you. A lot. Like, would share his owl plushie with you a lot. So, thanks to my brilliant interference, you two can now live your happy gay lives together, and Washio owes me ¥1500. You’re welcome, my hopeless kouhai.”

Konoha would 100% be taking a bath in some lava right now.

“Okay Akaashi! We can go now; I finally found my phone. Konoha- KONOHA! WHY DID YOU HIDE MY PHONE! YOU PUT IT INSIDE OF WASHIO’S BAG! I HAD TO TOUCH HIS DIRTY CLOTHES FROM TODAY!”

“OH! Would you look at the time! Sorry Bokuto, Akaashi, I just remembered I had to go home. My pet fish needs to head out on his walk right now, he’s on a strict exercise regimen. So sorry to leave this soon, but duty calls. Bye-bye now!”

And with that, the biggest pain in Akaashi’s life finally left him alone.

“Walk..his..fish? I think something is wrong with Konoha sometimes, everyone knows fish need to go for runs instead.” Bokuto said, while looking completely serious.

“Of course Bokuto-san, you’re completely correct.”

_As calm and normal as Akaashi seemed on the outside, his internal thoughts were more like:_

_“WHY DOES BOKUTO KOUTAROU HAVE TO BE COMPLETELY PERFECT? IN EVERY WAY? If he had just one flaw for me to use, I might have somehow been able to pull myself out, detach myself from him and pretend I never loved him._

_But it’s too late._

_I’m a goner.”_

\-------------------------------------------------

“Hey Bokuto-san,” Akaashi starts as innocuously as possible, giving himself that last minute chance to escape if necessary.

“Yeah ‘Kaashi?”

“What are your, um, opinions….on soulmates? Or more specifically….your soulmate?”

Bokuto gains a starry, far-away gleam in his eyes, jumping in excitedly to answer the question that’s been plaguing Akaashi for months.

“There isn’t anything I’d want more than to meet them, even if they hated me. I just…I just want to know who the universe has picked for me, you know? Like…who out of everyone on Earth was suited just for me? I don’t care if they don’t love me, because we’ll still always have that special connection to each other, through our hearts.”

And to Akaashi, those were the most beautiful words he’s ever heard. With a few sentences, Bokuto Koutarou had stopped that deep twisted feeling from sinking it’s roots even further into Keiji’s mind.

If Bokuto wasn’t his soulmate, Akaashi doesn’t know if he could have ever even truly loved another. The infatuation with his teammate wasn’t just a passing fancy like he’d first believed, nor something he could force out of his system. For yet again Keiji realized there was no turning back.

Except this time, he could do something about it.

“Bokuto Koutarou, I am irreversibly in love with you.”

“W-what? What are you talking about Keiji?”

Akaashi didn’t even notice the use of his first name - his adrenaline pumping too fast. His heart was pounding in his ears, stopping him from listening to anything more than his shallow breaths and his racing pulse.

“I…I’m your soulmate, Kou.”

Judging from the tears already pouring down Bokuto’s face, he’d come to that conclusion before Akaashi even uttered the words.

“Do you mean it Keiji? Please tell me this isn’t a joke. Please.” Bokuto pleaded, his happiness only being held back by his threads of suspicion, hoping and praying it’s not a prank.

“I’m serious Koutarou. I love you, I love you so much.”

And this time, Bokuto gave him what he desired most.

Acceptance.


End file.
